Our Destinys
by AnGeLmErMaIdArYeL
Summary: House of Night continued after the gang gets away from school when Kalona appears. Same gender lovin'.
1. Broken Arrow

_I don't own anything...So sad I know ; )...but I do own the characters that will come into this story later...Enjoy peepz...Tell me what you think...This is the first story I've ever done...So post please and thank you guys!_

_Zoey's POV_

We made it through the tunnels, hopefully safe from Neferet, Kalona, and his children. The red fledglings were lighting the way for our group, which was mixed of blue and red. Leading usto a place where we can help Stevie Rae get the arrow out of her chest, the one James Stark shot into her to bleed her. I feel so weak, like I have the feeling of passing out, I've never called on all of five elements for that long before.

We made it to a room covered by a curtain, when Stevie Rae ordered the others to get us towels and other things. I wanted to sit down and rest, actually my body ached for rest, but I

knew Stevie Rae was hurt and I had to here for her, even though I didn't want to. The arrow had claimed my friends chest, front to back, right between her breasts and it was protruding at least five inches on each side of her body. Darius sat Stevie Rae on a table to look at her wound.

"We need to get it out of her." "Can't we just take her up to the hospital?" I asked Darius, really not wanting to help with hurting my friend more by 'helping' her. "No, Priestess, I do not think you want to go up there right now with all that is going on." Her was right by now it'd probably be a horror house in the making.

"What do you need me to do?" "I'll need you to push when I clip off the back side while I pull. Stevie Rae do you have something sharp I can use?" Stevie Rae sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths as she did. "Yeah, over there are some really sharp scissors." "Aphrodite, could you get them for me?" Aphrodite grunted and marched herself to where ever they were.

"Shaunee, Erin, could you guys get some blood, I believe Stevie Rae will need some after this." They turned their attention to me, "We concur." "You need anything else?" Erin, the blond of the 'twins' asked. I smiled at how caring she was, even though she'd probably never admit it. "No, that's all." "Jack and I will go fix some food, that always helps." "Thanks, Damien, that sounds great."

"We'll be back soon." The twins said before departing, Jack and Damien right behind them. Aphrodite and Darius were looking at me with knowing eyes when Darius said, "You ready,

Priestess? Stevie Rae?" Stevie Rae and me share a look and nod slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to need to bare your chest." Darius told Stevie Rae. "You're considered a doctor, right?" Stevie Rae wheezed, somehow managing a smirk on her face. "Yes, Priestess."

"Yeah, so don't do anything to her Darius." Stevie Rae looked over at Aphrodite and wheezed, rather weakly, "What, are you going to be jealous of _me_, Aphrodite." "Hell no_. You _got nothing I would _ever _be jealous of." Aphrodite flipped her hair and put on a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-later' face, and quickly huffed, "He's mine." I had to hide a quick smirk.

"Here we go. Be sure to put the towel on the end of the blunt end when I clip it." He threw me a towel and he started counting. "One, Two, Three." With that he cut the arrow and moved behind Stevie Rae to pull. I put the rag on the arrow, "You can scream if you want, I will, too." "Don't worry about that." I said to Stevie Rae, who had an evident pain in her eyes. "Push, Priestess." I pushed as Darius pulled and I felt more than heard Stevie Rae scream, as I to screamed for my friend.


	2. Unexpected Events and Kissage?

_Again... Nothings mine... (Wish I could have Aphrodite though) =-) Hope you enjoy._

_Zoey's POV_

She leant up onto my front with her bare chest. I hold her to me while I pressed the rag to her wound to stop the bleeding. I see Darius expertly working on her back to stop the bleeding, also.

"It's okay. You're okay. It's done now." I kept on reasurring her, as well as myself, that it would be okay.

"Priestess, it his was one of the Sons of Erebus, I would be worried of them dying from blood loss."

"Then she can have some of mine."

"Human blood..." Stevie Rae chokes out.

"She's right, it's full of healing power, way better than fledging blood."

"Then we'll wait on the Twins to get back."

"Fresh would be best." Darius states, trying not to look at Aphrodite.

"Heck, take mine then. I'm tired of saving your ass, Stevie Rae. Why is it always me?" She holds out her wrist, about to go into another rant, when Stevie Rae bites her and morphed from my sillyfriend into a monster before my eyes.

Aphrodite winced, but soon disappeared as Stevie Rae, a Red Vampire, sucked away at her blood, and became moans of pleasure. I felt ackward and kind of strange for watching this act because Iknew what it was like to be fed from and to feed from, it felt sensual for both teh biter and the bitee.

Suddenly, Aphrodite was on top of Stevie Rae, touching her breats with her free hand, and Stevie Rae welcomed the assult to her chest as she drank more.

"OMG!" I heard two voices say, at the same time, it was the Twins with a couple packages of blood and a glass. I saw Damien and ack walk in with food by the time I got to the Twins and heard,

"Bamfumdididddiling!" Jack almost dropped the food he was holding in his hands, but Damien had a little of himself to stop the falling boy and food.

To divert their eyes from the scene, I went over to the Twins and tore into the package of blood with my teeth, delibertaly catching blood on my mouth, "Gross." Shaunee states, who I had fullattention of now.

I poured the bood in to the cup and tilted the bag up for me to finish off the rest, delibertaly licking my mouth in front of my friends and turn around to go straight to Stevie Rae, hurridly putting some

wine in the mix. I go over to the groping 'couple' and take Ahprodite's wrist out of Stevie Rae's mouth, gettting a growl from **BOTH **of them? I push the glass in Stevie Rae's snarling face, "That'senough of her blood. Drink this."

Aphrodite took the glass from me and held it up for Stevie Rae to gulp it down in record time. Aphrodite takes the cup away from her lip, and does something no one saw coming. She kisses Stevie

Rae fully on the lips, lapping up wine and blood as she does. My friends and I stared with wide eyes and mouths agap.

Aphrodite starts to wince in pain and holds on to Stevie Rae with a death grip, who in which, returns the embrace, "She's having a vision." I said, still through a daze of the scene I just witnessed.


	3. Visions and Destiny

_I don't own anything...Just my own takes on the House of Night_

Zoey's POV

Stevie Rae just sat there, I could tell she was seeing what Aphrodite was seeing. I went over to the dresser and got a shirt for Stevie Rae to divert everyone's eyes. I felt tension in the roon when all of the red fledglings came into the room and my friends moved away from them. Aphrodite had finally calmed down and loosened her grip enough to where Stevie Rae's body was showing off a bit. I went over to them and offered Stevie Rae her shirt, starlly directly into her eyes. She keeps Aphrodite in her lap, puts on her shirt, brings Aphrodite back to her body, all the while looking into my eyes, with what looked like a glimmer of hope, "We're going to have more vampires on our side pretty soon." That's all Stevie Rae said when Aphrodite was here enough to make sense.

"They are different. They are nor like either of us, red or blue. They are purple, without moons on their foreheads. They are all girls and have dark blue eyes, and one of them is hurt. We need to help her or they won't be able to help us. Plus if the girl dies... We die, too."

"When do they get here, priestess?" Darius questioned, pain in his voice.

Aphrodite didn't even glance at him, it was like she couldn't. "I don't know, I can't tell in the tunnels."

I speak up, "They know we are here? How?"

"They have a girl who has visions, also." Aphrodite huffs, "They know to come here and help us. They're coming on a vision and a whim."

"Well, we need all the extra help we can get, and we need to be ready when they come with one of theirs hurt. Darius, will you tend to the girl when she gets here?"

"Ofcourse, Priestess." He looks at me, with pained eyes and leaves with no other words.

Stevie Rae stands up with Aphrodite clutched to her and goes to her bed to lay her down. When she turns to walk away Aphrodite grabs her forearm, "Don't leave me."

"I'm getting something for you to drink. I'll be right back."

Aphrodite gives her a look and lets her go to snuggle into the cover. Stevie Rae comes to me, hugs me, and whispers, "I'm confused, Zoey."

"We all are, Stevie. We'll pull through this. You two imprinted, didn't you?" She releases me from her grip and was about to speak, but interrupted by another red fledgling.

"DUH. Can't you smell it. They are bonded. How interesting, two girls imprinting together. How viale." Stevie Rae's friendly expression turned violent, "shut up, no one asked you anything Mona. Leave, all of you. We'll get together tommorrow."


End file.
